I Save You, I Love You
by KenobiSkywalkerandKoalaBears
Summary: Usually, Queen Hannah of Yavin4 has friends that visit her, but what if a love interest came to see her? Luke/OC story, I don't own Star Wars and Luke Skywalker I wish.. ****Rated K plus****


*********Skywalker Notes/Author Notes********This story is about my OC and Luke Skywalker,If you wanna know why me and Kenobi make short stories is because we are preparing a big story which is taking time. Also I want to shout out to emeraldgal for liking my story called "Luke Skywalker's Dream Girlfriend". I don't own Star Wars and Luke Skywalker (I WISH). Thank you and enjoy the story.********

I Save You, I Love You

***************Luke's PO*************

Two months later after the Battle over Yavin, I was going to see Hannah, or you can say the Queen of Yavin4. I couldn't believe I fell in love with the most beautiful girl in the whole galaxy! I even couldn't believe that she was with me on Tattowin as a regular girl, but now two months later she's the Queen of Yavin4! Anyway's I went to see Hannah because I thought that I should spend time with her. When I got to the palace, I saw her in the garden, she was where the most gorgeous dress I ever seen. The dress was a long and with lots of designs, the color was sky blue and yellow. Her hair was really curly, the sun made her hair show her natural hair color.

As I approached , I had a smile and said,"Your beautiful".

As I said that, Hannah turned around and smiled at me and gave me a hug.

**************Hannah's PO***************

When I saw Luke, I was happy. He make's me smile like the sun, fall out of bed, and sometimes sing like a bird... Wait a minute, i'm copying a song. Anyway's I was happy to see him. I love his hair, his smile, his eyes, but most important he's personality. I love that he cares for everyone, it makes me feel really happy. I remember that we met on Tattowin for the first time and went on a crazy mission to save Princess Leia and happen to meet Han Solo and Chewie.

Then I asked him really happy,"What are you dong here?"

"Well, I thought I can come to visit, if thats all right?", Luke asked me.

"Sure your always welcome here, can you please walk with me?", I asked him.

"Sure, I never been in your garden," Luke said as we started to walk.

"You never went to my garden?", I asked with surprise.

"No, I haven't," Luke said when we were walking.

"Well, come with me, I have a secret place in my garden," I said as I grabbed his hand.

***************3rd PO****************

As Hannah lead the way Luke notice that Hannah was carrying a basket.

"What's the basket for?", Luke asked.

"Well, I was going to have a picnic all by myself but when you came here, I was thinking that we should have a picnic," Hannah said as she got to the door.

Then Hannah put her hands both on Luke's eyes, covering them. "Hannah, what are you doing?", Luke asked as he was laughing lightly.

"I want to make this a surprise," Hannah said to Luke with a sweet tone in her voice.

"Ok, I'll close my eye's," Luke said as he grabbed Hannah's off his face.

"You promise?", Hannah asked as her eye's started to make puppy-eyes.

"I promise, I'll keep my word," Luke said to Hannah as he was rubbing her hands gently.

As Luke closed his eye's Hannah open the door, and Hannah said,"Okay, you can open your eye's."

When Luke open his eye's he saw a garden that he never seen before, its like something out of a dream.

"Its beautiful Hannah, its like something out of a dream,"Luke said as he looked at the garden with wonder.

"Its just like Narnia," Hannah said whispering to herself.

"What did you say?", Luke said with confusion.

"Nothing, let's go on the hill," Hannah said as she walked to the hill

***************At the picnic**************

"How's your family back on Earth?", Luke asked.

"They're doing fine,its hard for them on Earth," Hannah said as she was looking on the ground.

Then Luke asked another question,"Why is it hard for them?"

"The Empire found out about Earth. On Earth, there's no ruler, there's only rulers from divided lands. The Empire and the Alliance are fighting for Earth," Hannah said with sadness.

"Are you okay?", Luke asked Hannah.

"I'm fine, I just want this war to end," Hannah said.

"We all do Hannah...We all do...," Luke said underneath his breath.

As Luke looked around he saw a creature, it was big and it had a tan color to the skin.

"What's that?", Luke asked as he pointed to the creature.

"That's a Shaak, I got the Shaak from Naboo," Hannah said as she laughed lightly.

"Why do you want a Shaak?", Luke asked Hannah.

"I thought my garden needs animals, so I got a Shaak," Hannah said as she got up.

"I'm going to get an apple from my apple tree, do you want one?", Hannah asked Luke.

"Sure," Luke said with a smile.

As Hannah walked to the apple tree, Luke was thinking if Hannah loves him deeply.

All of a sudden Luke heard a scream.

"Hannah, are you all right?", Luke yelled across the field.

"No, I fell out of the tree!", Hannah yelled in pain.

Then Luke rushed over to Hannah. He saw her with a big cut on her leg. As Hannah was crying in pain, Luke picked her up and started to carry her back to the picnic site.

"Luke, turn around,"Hannah said sharply.

As Luke turned around, he saw a Shaak. The Shaak was angry and started to charge at Hannah and Luke.

Then Luke ran up to the picnic site and put Hannah on the ground. As the Shaak was still charging, Luke used the force and picked up the Shaak off the ground.

As the Shaak was off the ground, Luke set the Shaak far away from the picnic site. The Shaak was tried and fell asleep.

**...…Later on the picnic...**

As Luke nursed Hannah's cut leg, Hannah notice that the stars were coming out of the sky. Hannah was smiling at the sky and thinking of how her life was going to be like in the future.

"Luke, after this war is over, what are you going to do?", Hannah asked

"I don't know, I never thought of it. What are you going to do?", Luke asked as he looked in Hannah's eye's with wonder.

"Well, I might find someone and get married... Maybe have a second home in Naboo. I don't know, I have tons of things in my head for the future," Hannah said still looking at the stars with happiness.

"What kind of things, besides that?", Luke asked still looking at Hannah.

"Well, it's hard to explain...… This is so random but when you hear the word 'love' what do you think of it?", Hannah asked as she lay down on the grass.

"I think of it like someone's deep affection to someone else,"Luke said as he laid next to Hannah.

"I think the same way, like a someone is passionate for another person,"Hannah said still looking at the sky.

"Do you...No I shouldn't asked," Luke said as he looked at the sky.

"What is it Luke?", Hannah said as she turned her head to Luke.

"Do you love me?", Luke asked nervously.

When Luke said that, Hannah's heart started to beat hard and she started to get dizzy.

"Yes...I do with all my heart. Do you love me?", Hannah asked nervously too.

"Yes...I love you with all my heart too," Luke said as he stared in Hannah's eye's.

Then they shared a kiss underneath the stars, they both knew that they would be together forever.

THE END

*************Skywalker/Author notes********Alright I hope you liked the story. Please comment a nice review about the story. Also who would you kiss in Star Wars? I want to thanks emeraldgal for liking the "Luke Skywalker's Dream Girlfriend" story. May the force be with you************


End file.
